


雏菊🌼的魔法1⃣️4⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自Lofter水嫩嫩の金可爱 ，应该封你为梗王😁😁





	雏菊🌼的魔法1⃣️4⃣️

Peter Parker的心情像这6月末的晴空，一碧万顷的清澈背景上骄阳似火，恣意烧灼着光和热，只有年少才肆无忌惮挥发的炙烈，完美投注在前面的人身上。  
“Spidey，你快把Tony烧穿了。”Natasha从后面拍了Peter一下，引得两人同时回望她。  
“我想知道，你们这同款敏感位置的伤痕是怎么设计出来的？”她望望这个又看看那个，挑眉露出一丝暧昧的眼神。  
Tony耸耸肩，没有分辩，享受地继续为自己和他的男孩选着自助餐。  
“嗯，我们被偷袭了，”Peter看Tony没有阻止，就大体描述了一下神秘客的情况，眼睛时刻盯着男人，快速接他递过来的食物，“他突如其来的的精神攻击很难防备。”  
“所以你们就这样攻击彼此的？”Natasha可以估算出那位所谓神秘客的心理阴影，“把敌人吓跑了？噢，我简直不能相信自己的耳朵。”  
“Nat你管太多了。”Clint出现在他们身后，“真羡慕你对什么事都有兴趣。”  
“所以呢？”美女特工给他一个微笑。  
Clint瞟了一眼Tony，做了个无奈的动作，“如果不是要轮班值守，我都不想过来。”  
“是的，Tony Stark是一个讨所有人厌的傢伙，全世界都知道，不差你一个。”Tony嘚瑟地抬高下巴，“只有一个人眼里他完美无瑕。可那又怎么样？”  
男人比了个胜利的手势。事实上，他觉得那一个人就胜过了一切。  
Clint没有幼稚地掏弓给他来一下，沉默不语地就近找了张桌子恶狠狠地开吃。  
“那么你呢，年轻的Spider-Man？”Natasha对Peter一笑，也站到那张桌子旁。  
“Huh，我很幸运。”Peter紧挨Tony坐下，“在对的时间遇到他。谢谢天神，一切都是最好的安排。”  
Tony为他递上果汁，换来璨然一笑，两人简直目无他人。  
“所以你们现在这是⋯？”Natasha双手环胸居高临下地打量连体婴般坐在一起的两个人。  
“我刚刚求婚成功😄”Peter笑得眼周细纹都出来了，他甚至想把这个好消息告诉全世界。  
Natasha诧异地看着一脸宠溺，眼里只有Peter的Tony，和Clint交换了个了然的眼神，露出温和的笑意。  
“恭喜你Spidey，以后有的忙了。”  
果然没有人能抵挡这个善良热情的可爱男孩啊！居然拿下了那个挑剔到死的Tony Stark！这算一个不小的奇迹了。  
——————————————  
Peter坚持找到了Tony的戒指。  
看到戒指内壁刻着的“Don’t touch him ”，男人的心意让他百感交集。  
“你可以大声笑出来，honey。”Tony搭上男孩的肩，亲吻他的侧脸，他终于可以不再压抑自己的感情，随便挥洒对他的爱意。  
“这个可以送我吗？”Peter扬起灿烂的笑容，享受着男人的亲吻和拥抱，纯洁又干净如白纸一样等待Tony塑形。  
“现在还不行，你还要上学。”将男孩拢进臂弯，Tony抚摸着他棕色的发丝，“你不是报了MIT吗？”  
“又来了😤”Peter无力地任自己无骨般靠上男人肩膀，“不就是没用你写推荐信吗？实习照片不给好好拍，每次见面就板着脸，像我犯了多大的错误⋯你知道面试官看到你给我的合照眼珠都快瞪出来了，这和推荐信又有什么区别？我还是借你的力量入学的！”  
“那又怎样？”男人拍拍他后背，“连我都是你的，怎么入学的重要吗？”  
“你才不是我的⋯”Peter从耳尖红到脚尖，使劲嗅了一口Tony颈间的味道，陶醉得熏熏然，“你就只给看不给吃⋯”  
男人早已被他温热的身体，滚烫的气息和软软的声音绷紧了心弦，现在，他快装不下去了。  
“Kid，你知道随便撩拨一个为你疯狂的男人会有什么后果吗？”  
“⋯后果？反正你总会在关键时刻踩刹车。”Peter瞬间低落。  
“说到关键时刻，我给你做了点东西。”Tony从柜子里拿出一袋单粒包装的糖果，“尝尝合不合你胃口。”  
撕开一颗包装，男人捏着糖粒送进Peter嘴里，被一口含住了不及撤离的食指。  
软嫩的舌反复舔舐着指腹，薄唇抿起手指吮吸，甜美的香气扑鼻，Tony被那双弥漫着水雾的大眼睛搞得心潮起伏。  
“乖，先放开我。”忍下小腹的疼痛，男人诱哄着他的男孩。  
含着手指的Peter摇头拒绝。  
Tony只好微微转动食指，调整角度，骚刮起Peter敏感的口腔。  
全部经验都拜男人赐予的男孩哪里经得起这样的刺激？几点位置的酥痒就直接硬了下腹，他哼哼唧唧地娇喘着张开嘴，委屈地对上男人泛红的眼睛。  
隔着裤子贲起的形状擦上男人的大腿，在被捧住翘臀时，Peter直接夹住Tony的腰来回磨蹭。  
“你给我吃的什么？”为什么我的身体好像充满了能量？  
“你还在长身体呢，”男人笑着，就着抱他的姿势往卧室走，间或停下，将男孩下滑的身体往上提。  
“Karen汇报你运动量过大导致经常会低血糖，下次记得随身带两颗，好吗？”  
男人紧贴耳朵的性感低喃和股间感受到他巨大凶器的形状让Peter根本没办法注意他在说什么，他的身体已经被欲望俘虏，握住指环抱紧男人的脖子发出低哑的甜美泣音。  
Tony哪里还能继续保持理智？  
低咒一声，他低头亲吻着Peter嫣红的脸颊，寻到他柔软温润的唇辗转吸吮，舔开两排不坚定的牙齿，纠缠上他不知所措的小舌缠绵缱绻。  
Peter只能紧紧攀附于挺拨的男人，他已经像酒精遇上火星，熊熊燃烧。理智⋯早已不复存在。  
终于后背抵上了床铺，Peter感觉到Tony的手从腰间伸入衣内，急切又不失温柔地摩挲着自己光滑的皮肤，他也放开胳膊，把手伸进男人T裇里抚摸他仍然紧实的后背。  
在喘息声中急不可奈地脱掉对方的衣服，Peter第一次和Tony袒䄇相对。  
让他意外的是，男人比他还要激动，一边亲吻他，一边断断续续地低喃：  
“Peter Parker你永远不知道我有多爱你，多想好好呵护你，你要什么我都给你，不要再让我失去你了！”  
没有Thanos时间线记忆的男孩并不知道男人的心潮澎湃源自他化灰后的失而复得，其他所有客观因素都不重要，经历过生死考验的爱情刻骨铭心，并不比他从小积累起来的爱恋少上分毫，他只能亲吻着Tony的侧脸安慰他，告诉他自己决不会离开他。  
身体毫无预警地被推倒，男人用侵略性十足的眼神锁定他，带着排山倒海的气势汹涌压下，像要将他生吞活剥。  
Peter紧张地咽下口水，他知道，自己的期待终于要实现了。


End file.
